Blood Red Moon
by Dire Wolf 1887
Summary: R for violence, language and possible nudity. A clan of vampires are cleaning the streets in Las Vagas of lycans. the strongest lycan works at the crime lab and one vampire has to infiltrate the building... please RR
1. I

**Summary:** A clan of vampires are cleaning the streets in Las Vagas of lycans. the strongest lycan works at the crime lab and one vampire must infiltrate the building and destroy the lycan all while trying to maintain a low profile and keep the CSIs safe.

I do not own the CSI characters, just the vampires, lycans, and plot.

* * *

A thin, pale shaft of moonlight filtered down through the dusty air. Through the open window, thunder could be heard in the distance, signaling the approaching storm. A one figure lay limp on the floor in the vicinity of what used to be a kitchenette. Thick red liquid pooled around the head from the deep laceration on the forehead. The dark room hid al traces that there had been a struggle. The body, once prone and lifeless, now began to shift and awaken. Bright blue eyes opened to the surrounding darkness. Moving very slowly, the person stood and walked over to the open window. Through the weak light, the soft and smaller facial features of a woman were revealed. Her skin was the color of ivory and her face was framed by silky locks of raven black hair. Her lips were slightly full and a shade of pale pink. Touching her hand to her head she felt the warm stickiness that had been flowing freely down her face while she was unconscious. Suddenly, the ringing of her cell brought her back to reality again. She checked the number then answered.

"Morgan, where are you? It's nearly 2am" a male voice asked.

"I'm somewhere near the Strip. My last call was a little more chaotic and I've been out cold for a while. I had a head lack but it's healed now" the woman replied.

"Alright, but hurry back before it gets too late. You don't want people to see, do you" the man said.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll be back in no time" Morgan said, and with that she hung up the phone.

Morgan LeBlanc was currently on the second floor of a very cheap and very dirty motel. She left through the busted down door and walked down the steps to the ground floor where her car was. Before she entered the premises earlier, she had the foresight to hide her car behind some tall bushes. When no one was looking, she pulled the silver high performance Mustang out and sped down the road. With her foot pushed down hard on the pedal, the car reached its destination in half the time it would normally take. She stayed at the hideout all day until night fell and she got another call.

* * *

"Grissom, we got a 4-19 out on Oasis Drive. Neighbors said they heard sounds like a struggle then gunshots" a stout looking detective said. 

"Thanks Brass, I'll get my team out there right away" Grissom replied.

Brass nodded and left to allow Grissom to get the CSIs together. When they arrived at the scene, the looky-loos were already starting to gather behind the police tape.

"What have we got" a CSI named Sara Sidle asked.

"There is DB on the floor in the living room, with multiple gunshots to the chest and head. There are signs of definite forced entry and nothing from inside the house is missing. Although the body is missing something" Brass answered.

The team nodded and proceeded to enter the house. The sight that greeted them was like something from a movie. Chairs were broken and overturned, one of the windows was broken out, the TV was knocked off its stand, and so on. The CSIs entered the room slowly and carefully so as not to step on any evidence. Gil Grissom, the supervisor of the night shift crouched over the bloody form of the person. He was joined by Nick Stokes, a fellow CSI.

"I don't know man, seems like a burglary that went bad" Nick stated.

"I don't think so, take a look around Nick. There are things broken, not missing" Grissom replied.

Nick just shrugged his shoulders and continued to look for evidence. After the coroner took the body, Grissom headed back to the lab alone for the autopsy.

"What have we got doc" Grissom asked the ME.

"There are multiple gunshots to the chest and two to the head. It's hard to tell which killed him. Also, I pulled a bullet fragment from one, look at this" the ME explained.

"It looks like some sort of silver liquid and the bullet looks to have been hollow. What does that mean?" Grissom inquired.

"It means that the silver liquid was probably inside of the bullet. When the bullet broke apart on impact the liquid got into the blood stream" Robbins answered.

"Alright, I'm going to get this to the lab and get it analyzed. We need to find out what this stuff is" Grissom said.

Grissom was heading to the trace lab when Sara and Nick returned from the crime scene. The mystery liquid was dropped off and the three CSIs went to process the rest of the evidence. Sara processed several fingerprints, all of which came back as the victim's. Nick started on the clothing while Grissom went to write up the report. Grissom's phone rang about a half an hour later.

"Yah Grissom, that silver stuff you collected from the bullet was silver nitrate. It's all over his cloths too. I also got the blood-tox results back, guess what, positive for silver nitrate" Nick explained.

"Alright, thanks Nick" Grissom said.

They both hung up and Grissom got up to leave his office.

* * *

Morgan got another call, this time not too far from the crime lab. She pulled the car into the driveway and parked it. Morgan approached the front door with caution. She reached her hand to her hip and grabbed her Glock 45. Pulling it from the holster, she silently slid the door open. Morgan peered inside first then opened the door wider to allow her body to fit through. Unknown to her, the prey that she was looking for was right behind the door. She was suddenly hit hard in the back and knocked to the floor. Her gun slid a few feet away as she fell. Turning over quickly to face her attacker, she fought fiercely as the massive claws ripped through her skin. Morgan managed to get away just long enough to grab her gun again. Just as she was aiming, the huge jaws of the lycan embedded into her shoulder. As an automatic response, Morgan pulled the trigger several times. The jaws went slack and the teeth loosened from her skin. The lycan fell to the floor dead, but for good measure she put two more bullets into the beast's head. As she sat down to regain her breath she looked at the dead animal that was now oozing silver nitrate from its wounds. Moments later the lycan body transformed itself back into a human form. And that was how she left the house; bloody, exhausted and with a dead 'man' in the middle of the floor.

* * *

Three days later, neither of the 'silver nitrate' cases had any leads. The only theory was that these weren't random murders. At the second crime scene they had found foreign blood, which gave the CSIs the idea that the attacker might be injured. They checked the hospitals for unusual injuries but came up with nothing. When they went to test the DNA of the blood, a very surprising discovery was made; the blood cells didn't contain any DNA. 

"What are we going to do now? We got two murders by apparently the same person, blood evidence with no DNA and bullets filled with silver nitrate. The only thing we know is that they are not random and the shooter is using a modified Glock 45. Other than that we have nothing" Sara exclaimed.

"We should go back to the scenes. There has to be something we missed" Grissom replied.

"We can help you guys; Warrick and I have closed our case" Catherine stated.

"That would be good; it's always nice to have a fresh pair of eyes. As a matter of fact, take Greg with you so we can split into even groups. Besides he needs the practice anyway." Grissom agreed.

"Ok then, what are we sitting here for? Let's solve these cases" Nick added.

Everyone nodded and went to go get their kits then went strait for the parking lot. They split the team into two groups; Nick, Catherine, and Greg headed for the first scene while Grissom, Sara and Warrick went to the second scene. At the second scene Warrick had found some grey hairs with blood. Sara went back to dusting for prints on everything in sight. Grissom took the Luminal and started spraying everywhere. He found blood in places that they previously hadn't seen any blood at all. Every new piece of evidence was taken back to the lab to be analyzed. The same happened at the first crime scene, new blood and the same grey hairs were found and were taken back to be processed.

"I've got good news and bad news for you about the hairs" Greg stated.

"Give us the good news" Nick said.

"Well each set of hairs have DNA that is a match to both the vic's" Greg said.

"Ok, now give us the bad news" Sara commanded.

"Although the DNA matches, these hairs aren't human, they're animal. More precisely a wolf" Greg explained.

"So what you saying here is that they are animal hairs with human DNA" Catherine gasped.

"That's impossible, how could animal hairs have human DNA" Warrick asked.

"Well there is one theory but it is kind of hard to believe" Greg stated.

"And what's that" Grissom questioned.

"Werewolves; think about it, as a human they look perfectly normal. When they change shape, even though they take an animal's form they still have human DNA" Greg explained his theory.

"Greggo, you watch too many movies. There are no such things as werewolves" Nick laughed at his friend.

Greg looked slightly disappointed that his theory wasn't taken seriously. The team headed to the break room to ponder what everything meant over a cup of Greg's secret stash of Blue Hawaiian coffee.

* * *

The bite wound healed quickly and left only the faintest scar. As Morgan was doing research on the computer, her cell phone began to vibrate on the table with an incoming call. 

"Yah, what is it?" she asked.

"We've found another lycan and we need you right away" Sam's voice said.

"Can't you et someone else, I'm exhausted from the last call. Not to mention sore too" Morgan replied.

"No, this one has to be done by you. You're the only one capable of doing it. It's Damian and he's working at the crime lab that is investigating you last two calls. Please I need you to do this, you're the only one strong enough to take on Damian" Sam explained.

"Damian, that son of a bitch, when I get my hands on him I'm going to rip his fucking head off" Morgan seethed.

"Yes well lets hope he doesn't do the same to you. You're my best exterminator and I don't want to lose you" Sam sighed.

Morgan didn't even continue the conversation; she hung up and went to her car. She revved the engine and sped off into the night.


	2. II

The silver car screeched to a stop in front a building, more precisely the CSI crime lab. Staring out the window at her next assignment, Morgan sighed. There was no way she was going to get out of this one uninjured. Her next assignment was against one of the strongest lycans of her time, plus all of the cops that would be walking around. But she knew what she had to do, and someone wouldn't be walking out of that building alive. She got out of the car and walked toward the crime lab. She was going to get a job there as a lab tech until the time was right for her to eliminate her target. Morgan had changed cloths from her usual black leather to a nice pair of navy blue pants and white shirt. She placed a pair of glasses on her nose and less black eye liner as well. Morgan walked into the building and went strait for the reception desk.

"May I help you" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Gil Grissom. Will you tell him I am here about the job opening in the laboratory. My name is Morgan LeBlanc" Morgan replied.

The receptionist nodded and picked up the phone to call the supervisor.

"Mr. Grissom, there is a young woman here asking for you about the laboratory position" the lady said.

"Thanks Irene, I'll be right there" Grissom's voice said.

"Hey be right out. You can take a seat over there until he gets here" Irene explained.

Morgan nodded her thanks and went over to one of the very uncomfortable looking plastic chairs. She had only been sitting for a couple of minutes when a man, presumably Grissom called her name. She walked over and shook his hand in greeting.

"Hello, my name is Morgan. I was hoping to get an interview with you about a position here" Morgan said.

"Ok, well lets go to my office and sit" Grissom replied.

Grissom led the way down the hall to his office. When they stepped inside he motioned for her to take a seat. Grissom put on his glasses and opened the file that Morgan had handed him. After looking it over, he turned his attention toward her to ask her some questions.

"Where did you go to school and what were your majors" he asked.

"I went to school at Oxford in England and majored in biochemistry and engineering" Morgan replied.

"Very impressive; I don't think that there will be any problem with hiring you. You just have to get a background check from the sheriff's office and fill out the employee information sheet with you address, allergies and such. You can bring that back tomorrow and you will be able to start then too" Grissom said.

"Thank you sir and goodbye" Morgan shook his hand again.

She left his office and head back out toward the main lobby of the building. Before she left she asked the receptionist where she could find the sheriff's office, but she already knew where it was. She drove to the office and requested her records and was told they would be ready tomorrow morning at 10:30, she thanked the clerk and left. The next morning she returned to get the file and headed to the CSI lab. Morgan walked down the hall to where she remembered Grissom's office was and lightly knocked on the door. Grissom ushered her inside and took the file and information sheet from her. Her shift didn't start for another 2 hours and he didn't have any paperwork to do, so Grissom showed her around the lab and got her familiar with Bobby, Archie, Hodges and the rest of the lab techs. He also showed her to the locker room and pointed to the locker that she would be using. She thanked him and walked out of the building to grab an early dinner before she had to work. At 8:00 she return to the lab and went strait for the meeting room like she was instructed to do. When Morgan walked through the glass door way all the CSIs stopped to look at her.

"Guys I want to introduce you to our newest lab tech. Her name is Morgan LeBlanc and she will be helping in the trace lab. Morgan, this is Sara, Warrick, Greg, Nick, and Catherine." Grissom stated.

Everyone said hello and welcomed her to the lab. After the introductions Morgan was excused to go to the trace lab and help out Hodges. An hour later she thought her head would explode from having to listen to him rambling on about how it was his lab and things were done his way.

"Thank you for that excruciating long speech about how much of a control freak you are" she scoffed.

Hodges snorted and turned back to his microscope. From the doorway she heard the laughter of Nick and Warrick who were delivering some evidence that need to be processed.

"You really have a way with words. Although I have to agree with you on that point" Nick said sharking his head.

Hodges looked up and just glared at the threesome, meanwhile Warrick was snickering behind Nick. After Hodges left the lab for a few minutes Warrick added something to the conversation.

"Listen, do pay attention to him. Nobody can stand him anyway and he is such an ass kisser" he said.

"Don't worry about it, I won't. Now what do have for me to analyze" she smiled.

They handed her a jar full of a half congealed substance. She made a face at the sticky, foul smelling goo but processed it anyway. About a half an hour later she called the two boys to give them the report.

"It's a combination of silicon and oils; in other words, an implant. Or at least it was" Morgan gave them the paper.

"But why is it this consistency" Nick asked.

"Have you ever left hair gel out without the top on? After a few days, the water starts to evaporate and the gel gets all gross and sticky. I'm guessing that this has been exposed to air for at least a week" Morgan answered.

"Alright, hey thanks." they said and walked off.

Half way through her shift she looked up and saw that familiar face, Damian. He was walking through another part of the lab, but it was easy to see him through the glass walls. Morgan ducked under the desk as Damian looked her way. She couldn't let him know that she worked here, because she was just working her to get to him. If he saw her it would blow her cover and things would go strait to hell. Damian just shrugged to himself and continued to walk down the hall. After a moment Morgan got up and was being stared at by Catherine.

"I uh, dropped my pen" she blushed at the embarrassment of being caught.

"Whatever; just get these processed ASAP." Catherine stated.

"Sure thing" Morgan said.

By the time her shift was over it was 8:00am and she was dying for something to eat, or more specifically something to drink. She made her way back to her small apartment she was rent for the duration of her job and grabbed a packet out of the fridge. It was a pint of blood, like the kind they use at the hospital. She cut the corner off and poured it into a glass ten popped it into the microwave. Once it was body temperature she took it out and drank it. Walking slowly upstairs, she stripped herself of her clothing and jumped into bed for a nice long sleep.


	3. III

Later that night, Morgan headed over to the lab. She had showered and dressed in a tight fitting sleeveless shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her eyes were lined with black liner. Grabbing her lab coat from her locker, Morgan slipped quietly into the lab so that she wouldn't be noticed by Hodges. Two hours into her shift, she was walking past the break room and caught the tail end of a very important conversation.

"We still have no leads on the two cases involving sliver nitrate filled bullets" Grissom said.

"I talked to management and they are going to declare them cold cases. With no leads and no new evidence there is no point in investigating them right now" Brass explained.

"I just can't believe there is absolutely nothing we can do to solve them. That sucks!" Sara exclaimed.

Morgan walked into the break room pretending that she hadn't been eavesdropping. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a couple of sips, the rest was dumped down the sink due to the horrible taste that it had.

"Oh, before I forget, I need you to process these fibers" Sara said to her.

"Sure, I'll call you when they are done" Morgan replied.

"Ok, thanks" Sara smiled.

Morgan walked out of the break room and almost crashed into Greg who was coming out of the trace lab.

"I was looking for you. I didn't want to give this to Hodges" Greg handed her a jar.

"Ok, but I've got some stuff of Sara's that I have to get done. Although if you ask really nice I might do yours first" Morgan joked.

"Please, please, please process mine first" Greg pouted with his best puppy eyes.

Morgan laughed at the young CSI and promised to do his first. Greg broke into a wide grin and hugged her.

"Gross, I got CSI germs on me. Now I have to take another shower" Morgan chuckled.

Greg laughed and walked down the hall to finish with his investigation. An hour later Morgan called both Greg and Sara into the lab to give them their reports. They thanked her and left. Suddenly Hodges appeared next to her with a cup of coffee.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday; I'm not used to sharing the lab, especially with a beautiful woman. By the way, would you like to get something to eat sometime" he said.

Unknown to the both of them, most of the team was standing behind them watching Hodges make an idiot out of himself.

"Yah, I would love to get something to eat, just not with you" Morgan smirked.

"Hey, come on, I know you don't mean that" Hodges tried to reason.

"Yes I do and I mean this too; go take a very long walk off a very short cliff" Morgan snorted.

Hodges didn't say anything, he just stormed out of the lab while the rest of the team stood there clapping.

"You know, it's about time someone told him off" Grissom declared.

"Yah, I just wish I had a camera so I could see that look on his face forever" Greg laughed with tears running down his cheeks.

After the short celebration of Hodges' defeat was over, everyone returned to work. The lab was pretty slow that night, just the occasional fiber or hair or whatever to process. At 8 am the next morning, the team left the building for some well deserved rest. When Morgan entered her apartment she immediately detected the presence of her long time friend Samuel.

"Is everything going ok at the laboratory?" he questioned.

"Yah, I spotted Damian yesterday. He hasn't changed the way he looks in 700 years." Morgan stated.

"Look whose talking Miss I-like-my-hair-and-if-you-touch-it-I'll-kill-you. Damian didn't see you did he?" Sam said.

"No, I dove under a desk before he looked my way" she answered.

They talked some more while Sam got her a pint of blood form the fridge. He asked her if her had any side effect from the last lycan bite. Morgan explained that she was fine and that she had to go take a shower. After the shower, she crashed on the bed and fell asleep. Sam left the house and placed in sunglasses on his nose.

The next few days at the crime lab were extremely busy. There had been a triple homicide out in Henderson and a double in a suburb of Las Vegas. What stumped the CSIs was that all five of the murders were them same style as the original two. Multiple gunshots to the chest with bullets filled with silver nitrate. Everyone at the lab was working overtime and pulling doubles and with all the activity in the lab there was no time for Morgan to monitor Damian's movements. Then one night something truly disturbing appeared in the morgue. It was the headless body of one of Morgan's kind, a vampire. The CSIs recovered the head and the autopsy began.

"There is no doubt about it; the cause of death is decapitation. The body still hasn't been identified." Doc Robbins, the ME at the crime lab said.

"Maybe I can help" Morgan said quietly.

No one had seen or heard her enter. She took a look at the body and head then nodded when she made her conclusion. She asked the ME to turn the body over so she could double check. There was a piece of skin missing from the back where a tattoo had previously been. It was custom for a lycan to remove the tattoo from a vampire if they killed one and it was custom for a vampire to remove the branded skin from a lycan.

"Do you know him" Grissom asked.

"His name is Daniel, and the missing skin on his back is a tattoo" Morgan explained.

"Do you know how we can get a hold of his family?" Nick questioned.

"He doesn't have a family, they died along time ago. He was living with a friend of mine" Morgan answered.

"Well what does the tattoo look like?" Nick asked.

"It's a fang, you know; a tooth, piercing the neck of a wolf and protruding from the underside with drops of blood coming off it" Morgan described.

"Do you know where they are done" Nick inquired.

"You can't them anywhere, they're custom" Morgan said.

"But why was it cut from his skin" Grissom interrupted.

"It's an ancient tradition that goes back several centuries" Morgan explained.

Throughout the whole ordeal Morgan appeared calm while looking at the body but on the inside she was seething. The lycans were striking back and they were taking no prisoners. The body count for the lycans was now seven and the vampires one, but there was guaranteed to be more of both, especially vampires with Damian wanting to get revenge for the last two weeks. Morgan excused herself from the morgue and made her way back to the trace lab. She grabbed her call phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello" he said.

"I can't talk long but I call to tell you that Daniel McKinnon is headless in the morgue" She stated.

"Alright, I'll inform the clan. Thank you" Sam sighed.

Moran hung up the phone and went back to analyzing mystery liquids. When Warrick approached her with a blood sample she knew it was from the most recent call out.

"I need this analyzed yesterday. I'll be back later" he said.

Morgan sighed because she knew the blood held no evidence. It would either be lycan blood or vampire blood, neither of which had DNA. Fingerprints wouldn't help either because vampires didn't have any, only lycans in their human form did. Morgan knew these cases would never be solves without a confession. At the end of the shift Morgan almost feel asleep in her car in the parking lot. It was only the tapping on her window from Warrick that kept her awake.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yah, I'm just tired" she replied.

"You look like death warmed over, no offence. You shouldn't be driving like that, come with me; I'll give you a life home." Warrick stated.

Morgan was too tired to even protest, she just nodded and followed Warrick to his car. When he dropped her off at her house she thanked him and went inside. Her mind knew that her body needed more than one pint of blood; she would have to feed off a living source. She dressed in all black leather and called a cab company to drive her to the nearest cattle ranch. She snuck in the back door of the dairy barn and chose the nearest Holstein to feed from. Morgan's canines lengthened and she tore into the cow's neck. After her feeding she darted out the door and into the desert, making her way back to town. There was no evidence to suggest that anyone had been in the barn; no footprints, no fingerprints, no hairs, just one mutilated cow. She arrives back at her apartment and fell asleep, full and content, on the sofa.


	4. IV

The CSIs were getting frustrated. Every single case involving silver nitrate bullets had been classified a cold case. Even the decapitation murder had become a cold case. No new evidence had been found at any of the crime scenes. It was now two month since the original two silver nitrate murders and nothing could be done. In the lab, Morgan continued to monitor Damian everywhere he went. She knew when she would eliminate him, three moths from that day on the full moon. She was going to take on the strongest and most powerful lycan in 700 years on Halloween night. The CSIs got a call for two more homicides, one lycan and one vampire. The two corpses still had their brands and tattoos because they died killing each other. Morgan knew that if Damian wasn't eliminated soon, the war between vampires and lycans would escalate and humans would soon become involved. Her thought were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked up to see Nick and Sara standing just inside the door frame.

"What can I do for you" Morgan asked.

"We wanted to know if you knew anything about what's going on. You seem very interested when new cases involving silver nitrate or decapitation come in. Sara said.

"No, sorry, I'm just curious that's all" Morgan lied.

"I don't think so, I've seen the look you have, you are putting some serious thought into these cases" Nick accused.

"No, it's not like that, I just think it's odd that all of these cases are exactly the same and there is no evidence to suspect anybody." Morgan lied again.

A few more minutes of question and the pair finally gave up and left, although they were not entirely convinced that she didn't know anything.

It was now the middle of August and it had been at least two or three weeks since the last lycan was brought into the morgue. Things were going relatively well at the lab, there were no more confrontations with he CSIs about information and actual friendships began to develop. In recent days, Las Vegas had been hit by a series of freak rainstorms which caused major flooding and forced most people to stay indoors. However, it didn't stop everyone. A few days after a particularly bad storm, the headless body of a vampire was discovered just south of Vegas. When it was brought to Doc Robbins to be examined, Morgan recognized it was the body of one of her closest friends. Every member of the CSI night shift was present for the autopsy. Morgan snuck into the room just as the ME began.

"This one is slightly different from the other decapitations. The other bodies had the heads cut off with something like an axe. In this body if you notice, the flesh around the wound is ragged and torn, which means that the head was either pulled or ripped off, not cut off." Robbins explained.

"Who would have enough strength to pull a head off a live body" Catherine pondered.

Nobody answered; they all just shrugged their shoulders and continued to think it over. As quietly as she entered the room, Morgan left it to make a phone call.

"Sam, Malcolm is in the morgue. His head wasn't cut off, it was ripped off" Morgan rushed.

"That means Damian did it himself, he's the only one strong enough" Sam speculated.

"I didn't think anything of it, but last Friday before the big rainstorm was Damian's scheduled day off. That was the same night the Malcolm went out with David to feed. Hey did David ever come back from that night?" Morgan said.

"I never noticed it but no, I thought he was just messing around and didn't come back on purpose." Sam stated.

"Send someone out to find him, whether he's dead or a live we have to find him" Morgan ordered.

"It's too risky, we could end up loosing more people. If he's alive he'll come back on his own" Sam contradicted.

"What if he's injured and unable to return? He'll need help" Morgan argued.

"I said no, and that's my final word" Sam shouted.

"Fine, have it your way" Morgan growled.

With that Morgan slammed the phone shut and threw it on the table. A passing lab tech stared at her with fright and went scurrying down the hall when Morgan glared at her. Morgan turned on her heel and stormed out of the lab and out of the building leaving behind a trail of very confused and scared scientists. Greg followed her out to the front steps and found her sitting on the ground with shoulders and chest heaving. He took a seat next to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want" Morgan snapped.

"I came to see if you were alright, I saw you get pissed off at the phone call and scare the living shit of some of the other lab techs." Greg said.

Morgan just snorted and continued to stare forward in the distance. Her breath began to slow down and her body began to relax. Seizing the opportunity, Greg slipped his arm around Morgan's shoulders and comforted her.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least you don't have to worry about anyone messing with you. I think there too scared to get caught." Greg reasoned.

"I suppose you're right, and Hodge's probably won't come within 20 feet of me, which is a relief because if he tried to hit on me again I would probably run him up the flag pole by his underwear." Morgan chuckled at the mental image.

Greg had to admit that would be a funny sight to see and laughed with her.

"You know Greg, for some reason I can all ways count on you to cheer me up" Morgan stated.

"Perhaps it's because of my rugged good looks and sensitivity that causes you to melt whenever I'm around" Greg proclaimed.

Morgan began to laugh at the ridiculous statement made by the youngest CSI. Greg stood up and help out his hand to help Morgan up as well. They walk back into the building arm in arm and slightly more relaxed then when they exited.

The next few days passed pretty much uneventful. Morgan hadn't spoken to Sam since the fight and didn't plan on striking up a conversation anytime soon. Damian also became a scarce sight around the lab. It turned out that he was missing work for no apparent reason. With no one to monitor, Morgan became bored when there was no work to be done.

"Hey Morgan, can I give you a lift home." Nick said walking out of the building.

"Thanks Nicky, you're sweeter than a box of fruit roll-ups" Morgan smiled.

Nick laughed at the sugar analogy and opened the passenger side door for her. Nick walked around the front of the car to the driver's side and climbed in. They made it to her house in about 30 minutes.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee or something" Morgan asked.

"Sure, but I don't really do coffee that much unless I'm working doubles" Nick accepted.

"Ok, how about a beer, or soda, or whatever" Morgan said.

"You had me at the beer" Nick laughed.

Morgan opened the door and told him to take a seat on the couch. Grabbing two beers out of the fridge, she made her way over to the couch as well. She handed the cold, brown bottle to her friend and began to drink hers. The hours stretched on as the two coworkers sat there watching TV and drinking beer. Between the two of them they were reach an entire 12-pack.

"It's probably a good thing you and I don't have to work tomorrow" Nick chuckled.

"Yah, probably, and I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry" Morgan stated.

"Yah, me too, so what do you want" Nick asked.

"Pizza, it's fast, it's simple, and it's comes to us" Morgan exclaimed.

"I swear you are getting more like Greg everyday" Nick commented.

"I know, but you can't deny the fact that pizza is a perfect dinner" Morgan agreed.

Morgan stretched herself over Nick to reach the phone on the other side of the sofa. In the process of doing so, her shirt rode up allowing Nick a perfect view of her smooth back and jean clad butt. He inhaled the sent of her shampoo and conditioner as she leaned back into her place on the couch. She quickly dialed the number of the local Pizza Hut and placed the order. After the pizza arrived and they ate as well as tossed back a couple more beers they lounged on the sofa watching Nick's choice of shows, Sports Center. Half way through the show, Morgan found Nick watching her not the TV. She smiled at him and he smiled back while scooted closer to her on the plush couch. Within seconds was completely next to her. Nick cupped her face in his hand and held it while he kissed her lips passionately. Morgan moaned in surprise at the contact allowing Nick's tongue to slip inside her mouth. Soon his hands began to caress the rest of her body. He ran his hands up her shirt along her sides causing her to shiver. Morgan had to break away from the kiss for air. Nick on the other hand began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck and jaw line as his fingers started to unbutton her navy blue satin shirt. Her pale skin and black satin bra were soon revealed to Nick's feverish touch. He was now placing kisses down her neck and across her chest. She moaned in excitement when Nick bit her nipple through the thin fabric.

"Oh, god Nick" she moan through clenched teeth.

Nick just smirked up at her and continued his assault on her body. He pushed the bra up her chest to expose the tender, pale flesh of her breasts. Immediately he began to lap and suck at her skin and sensitive nipples. His hands began to make their way to the top of her pants. One of his hands slipped inside the denim fabric as the other continued to work on her breast. The moment his fingers brushed over the most sensitive part of her body the phone began to ring.

"Let the machine get it." Morgan gasped.

The phone rang three more times be for the answering machine picked up.

"Hello Morgan, I'm sure you know who this is. I know that you are watching me, and now it's my turn, I'm watching your every move." Damian's voice said.

Morgan pushed Nick off of her with lightning speed and tuned in completely to the voice coming through the line.

"What the hell is going on Morgan" Nick exclaimed.

"Shut up" Morgan answered.

"I know what you plan to do, and I know that you are working at the lab. I'm sure I'll see you around. Oh, and if you want to know where your little friend David is, go on a nice walk off I-15 at mile marker 39.You will find him there, or at least what is left of him. Ha, ha, ha" Damian's voice concluded.

The answering machine signaled the end of the message. Morgan continued to stare at the machine like it wasa vile creature of some distant planet. Nick placed a hand on her shoulder which caused Morgan to jump completely off the sofa. She quickly began to replace all of her clothing then turned to look at Nick.

"Get out of her now and don't tell a soul what happened tonight" Morgan advised.

"Who the hell was that and what did he mean you were watching him and he is watching you. And what the fuck did he mean when he said you can find the rest of your friend off I-15." Nick rambled.

"That was Damian, he works as a lab tech at the lab and he is one bad ass mother fucker. I suggest you take your ass home and forget everything you just heard." Morgan responded.

"Fuck no, not until you tell me what the fuck is going on around here. Holy shit, this has something to do with all the weird murders lately doesn't it. I want to know exactly who the hell Damian is and who the hell you are." Nick demanded.

"For now all you need to know is my name, Morgan LeBlanc. Now if you value your life you will leave right now" Morgan shouted.

Nick didn't say anything; he just stormed out of the house and drove away. Morgan stood there shaking her head as the front door slammed shut.


End file.
